


Copia's shy sub

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [17]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caning, Cunnilingus, D/s, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Reader-Insert, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:People don’t usually hc Copia as a Dom, but how would Copia be with a shy sub?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Kudos: 39





	Copia's shy sub

I actually think Copia would be a perfectly adequate Dom. Just because Copia likes to sub doesn’t mean he can’t Dom you. He’s at his core a shy, awkward rat man—but he didn’t make Cardinal without being able to give orders and put people in their place. 

He’ll happily bring it to your domestic life, telling you when and what to eat ( _ you need more greens in your diet—have some spinach, dear _ ), making sure you’re not late to services, and that you do your chores ( _ this is an Abbey, not a hotel—it’s your responsibility to do laundry _ ). And if you don’t follow his rules, he’s more than comfortable meting out a punishment. Unlike Papa III—who’s in it for the sexy punishments—or Papa II—who enjoys watching you suffer (how else will you  _ learn _ , darling?)—Copia’s consequences are all perfunctory. To him sexy spankings aren’t a punishment, and he doesn’t enjoy hurting you to enforce a lesson. He’s more like a headmaster keeping you in line—he wants you to do your best, but he’ll bring out the paddle if he has to.

And he can bring it in the bedroom. It’s just a performance, right? He does those all the time on tour. You want the sexually aggressive front man? He can give you that. 

Being shy himself, he knows that you need clear directions to follow, no surprises. He’ll email you some suggestions beforehand, then a script of what you picked, so you know what’s coming.

When you arrive at his quarters, you’re already expecting that you’ll have to strip, so you’re fully prepared for that. He opens the door, and you see that he’s in his tight red suit, a couple of top buttons undone.

“Come in, pet,” he says, gesturing you inside. You enter, and he closes the door behind you. “We go to the boudoir now, yes?” He ushers you into his bedroom where there is a nightie set laid out on the bed.

“Change into those,  _ per favore _ . When I come back in 5min I expect you here,” he points to a cushion on the floor, “in position.”

When he leaves, you scramble to change out of your habit and into the lingerie. There’s a filmy, red baby doll top—it covers you from your breasts to just below your hip, yet leaves nothing to the imagination—and matching opaque, crotchless panties. After changing, you fold your clothes—leaving them on a chair in the corner—before kneeling, hands behind your back.

Copia comes back into the room in what feels like at least 15min later, but you’ve kept your position on the cushion. He’s lost his suit jacket, and has his sleeves rolled up—showing off deceptively muscled forearms under his thickness. Your bottom knows from personal experience how powerful they can be.

“What a good girl you are. So patient,” he coos as he runs a hand through your hair. He grabs one of his chairs and swings it around in front of you; he makes himself comfortable on it.

“Now, have you been a good girl this week? Followed all my rules? Or do you want to confess anything to your Cardinal?”

You gulp, eyes cast down. “I was late to service twice, and on Tuesday I ate a wedge of brie for dinner.”

He  _ tsks _ . “Well, I had hoped you’d warm my cock—”

You moan—you love warming his cock … the easy, mindless task that allows you to shut your brain off and float pleasantly in your subspace.

“—but I guess we start with your punishment, no?” He pats his knees “Up. Up up up!”

You get up as fast as you can on stiff legs, and position yourself over his lap. He runs his leather-clad hand over your bottom.

“Lovely,” he says. “Let’s warm you up, hmm? And then the cane—if you’re still ok with that.”

“Yes, Cardinal,” you say.

“Mmm,” he rumbles, pleased. “I think I will enjoy this.”

He pulls your panties down, giving the curves of your ass another caress before he lands a firm smack right in the middle. You gasp.

“Hmm—I think 20 on each cheek will do. Now, I expect to be obeyed, so do not raise a leg or an arm, or I will add more. Sì?”

“Yes, Cardinal.”

“Okie dokie. Here we go.”

His gloved hand comes down firm on your one ass cheek, and then just as crisply on the other. His pace isn’t quick, but it’s steady and constant enough that he’s about 4 in before you draw in breath to gasp at the sensation. At 10 it’s just beginning to sting, at 15 you start to squirm, but by 20 there’s a throb going between your legs.

“Very good, dear,” he says, drawing your panties back up. “Now, go bend over the bed, palms flat down.”

On wobbly legs you straighten up and follow his directions—even though you’re a little self-conscious about having your ass sticking up in the air. Copia runs a gentle hand down your back.

“You are beautiful like this, pet. Sweet and submissive for me.”

You relax a little. If your Dom is telling you that you’re beautiful like this, then you are. You stay like that until Copia appears in your line of sight. He holds out his walking cane for your consideration. You feel a thrill of anticipation.

“Yes, pet?”

“Yes, Cardinal.”

He shuffles behind you, a grounding hand on the small of your back.

“You know the number for each infraction. So that is 5 total, yes? Agreed?”

“Yes, Cardinal. Five.”

His hand slides down to your rump to remove your panties again.

“Okie dokie. Please count each one and thank me.”

He rests his cane across your ass before you feel it move away, then there’s a swish and a crack before the sting explodes across your cheeks.

“One!” you gasp. “Thank you, Cardinal”

You’ve barely got the words out of your mouth before the second strike lands, a little lower.

“Two!” you squeak. “Thank you, Cardinal.”

The third hits you on the crease of your legs, and you grunt, leaning forward. After a moment, Copia taps you on the backs of your thighs.

“That’s one more for moving and neglecting to count.”

“Yes, Cardinal,” you say, and you move back into position.

Copia’s hits are sure, but moderate. You pant through the fourth strike, whine through the fifth, and gasp out the sixth.

“Thank you, Cardinal!”

His leather caresses your bottom, and you don’t know whether to press into it or to shy away. You wish he’d address the pounding between your legs. The hand runs up your back, over your neck, and under your jaw to lift your face up.

“Very good,  _ amore _ . You did very well. I am very proud of you.” 

He raises his cane to your face. You kiss the decorative topper.

“Thank you, your Eminence.”

“You’re welcome, my pet. Now, up on your stomach.” He pats his bed before moving away.

You slowly slither prone onto his bed and pillow your head in your arms. A sudden cold lays across your ass, and you hiss at the sensation.

“Relax,” coos Copia as he slides off the panties. He reappears in your vision. “We will let that sit for the moment, yes? Now, please.” He offers up a bottle of water and two tablets of ibuprofen, which you greedily take up. “ _ Slowly _ ,” he chastises as you gulp down the liquid.

Once you’re done, he sets the glass aside and crawls onto the bed, resting his back against the backboard. He arranges your head onto his meaty thigh, and you notice his bulge. Following your gaze, he chuckles.

“I guess cockwarming is out, eh?”

You nuzzle his thigh and work an arm around to pet at his hardon through his pants. He tips his head back and closes his eyes..

“ _ Mmm _ … that is nice, pet. Thank you. Such a good girl.”

You flush at the praise.

His hand comes around to massage your scalp as you slowly massage him. You squeeze your thighs a little to get some stimulation on your clit, the slight pull at your sore bottom adding to the arousal. Forgetting yourself, you start rocking slightly into the bed. Copia cracks an eye open.

“Ah ah ah, pet,” he says wagging a finger at you. “You know I control your pleasure tonight. Or is my naughty girl asking for more punishment?”

You still immediately still. “No, Cardinal. Sorry, Cardinal.”

“Hmm. I won’t punish you further, but I think waiting will be punishment enough, no?”

You bury your face in his leg, your clit giving a frustrated pulse. “Yef, Kerdinal,” you mumble into his thigh.

“What was that, pet?”

“Yes, Cardinal,” you say as you turn your head.

“Very good. I should like you to pleasure me orally, I think. But first things first.”

He grabs up the arnica from his night table and pats his thighs. You shift to crawl over his lap, the now warm ice pack slipping off your ass onto the bed. He yanks his glove off with his teeth and runs that hand over your cheeks. You twitch at the contact before he dips a finger between your folds. You moan.

“Hmm. Must not have been much of a punishment, eh? You are very wet,  _ mia cara _ .”

He plays a little at stroking your clit and rubbing up and down your slit before yanking off his other glove in the same manner. Fumbling a little one-handed, he squeezes some cream from the tube into his palm. When his hand makes contact with your sore bottom, you hiss and press into his finger.

“Easy now, pet,” he soothes. He proceeds to spread the cream evenly over your cheeks with one hand, while the other plays with you. You melt into both sensations until they are suddenly removed. When you whine, Copia just taps you on the back.

“None of that now. You knew the rules. Now, hands and knees over me, please.”

You obey quickly, scrambling to reposition yourself. Copia licks you off his fingers—rumbling in pleasure—before he unzips his pants and takes out his fat cock and his balls, which he cups. He settles himself back into his pillows against his headboard.

“Please,” he says, gesturing at his cock.

Eagerly, you dip down and suckle the tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head. Copia moans and begins to roll his balls in his hand.

“Yes,  _ amore _ . Yes, just like that.”

You take him deeper—as deep as you can in your position—making sure to press the flat of your tongue into the vein on his shaft.

“ _ Ah _ ! Yes, right there.”

You work him like that—teasing his cockhead and hollowing your cheeks out on his shaft—until he’s giving little abortive thrusts, and your limbs are trembling. He cups your jaw so you have to look at him.

“I will fuck your face now, yes?,” he growls lowly. “Say I can. Please, can I?”

Usually you shy away from this act—self-conscious at the ugly noises you make—but it had been an option in his script, and he’d assured you that nothing could sound lovelier to him than you taking his cock.  _ But you say so, and we stop _ he’d promised you.

You give a tentative nod, and he closes his eyes chanting,  _ Thank you thank you _ . He gets a grip in your hair and starts with a slow guide of your head down shallowly onto his cock. He does this a few times—trembling with the effort of not thrusting up into your mouth—then begins to push you a little deeper, a little faster. You give yourself over to his control, making sure to hold your limbs steady.

“So good, s _ o good _ ,” he moans as he begins to incrementally increase his speed.

Soon his gentleness is replaced with a frenetic desperation, and he holds your head in place as he begins to thrust up into your mouth, his hard cock hitting the back of your throat over and over.

You know you’re making Those Noises, but Copia moans out, “So gorgeous, so lovely. So good for me, my beautiful one.”

A sudden hardening of his already stiff cock is the only warning you get before he shoves your head down as he thrusts up. Any sound of surprise you would have made is cut off by his cockhead down your throat. 

“ _ Ah _ ,  _ ah _ , _ ah _ ,” he breaths out in time to each spurt of cum as his cock throbs against your tongue. And then suddenly the hand at the back of your head is gone, and you pull off his dick, coughing and sputtering. Copia grabs at you, pulling you up his body to kiss you soundly, his lips insistent and his tongue unrelenting.

“So good, so sweet,” he coos when he comes up for air, resting his forehead against yours.

“Did I please you, Cardinal?”

“Yes,  _ mia dolce _ .”

He puts a finger under your chin. “I am going to devour you now.” You shudder. “Do you wish to stay as is, or can you lay back?”

“I can lie down,” you say.

“Good. Scoot to the end of the bed, pet.”

You go to lie down on your back—carefully arranging your nightie to best affect—as Copia stands up to hastily shuck his pants. He gets one leg off, only to hop and teeter on the other, bumping into his nightstand and knocking some of his belongings off.

“ _ Ai _ ,  _ cazzo di merda _ !”

You bite your lip hard to refrain from laughing.

He finally removes the other leg, then shakes them out and tosses them onto a chair with a flourish.

“Ta da!”

You do giggle at that, and he turns to grin at you.

“I enjoy hearing you laugh, pet. Such a lovely sound.”

He kneels down at the edge of his bed and arranges you more to his liking. There’s still a subtle pulse of pain on your ass, but it’s manageable. Copia leans in between your legs and takes a deep breath, eyes closed.

“Ah, such a delicacy.” His eyes snap open, mismatched and seeing into your core. “I can’t wait to lick all of it up.”

He dives in, messy and artless at first—the flat of his tongue lapping you in great sweeps, warm and rough over your folds. You moan—anything on your sensitive area feeling wonderful—and grip the sheets. Then he wiggles his tongue into your slit and begins to flick in a steady motion over your clit. You cry out, tossing your head back and forth at the sweet feelings his motions elicit.

The pad of a finger rests on your hole, and when you don’t protest, Copia slips it slowly into you. Your eyes roll at the feeling, and you press down; when you do, the sting from your ass jolts through you—but it just makes your pussy spasm in pleasure. Copia hums into you, and takes your clit in his lips to suck as he tongues at you in a  _ press press press _ of glorious pressure.

You’re moaning and gasping as Copia circles his tongue around your clit, then flicks it with the tip. At some point a second finger entered you, and he’s slowly thrusting both in and out—a sweet pass that’s aided by how slick you are. You feel your orgasm  _ right there _ , and you back arches with the tension.

“Uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn,” you moan out, and Copia speeds up the flick of his tongue and curls his fingers to press into your sweet spot. You tense further, the pressure of your bowed back sends a throb through your sore bottom, and suddenly you’re cumming, screaming out as your pussy pops and your clit pulsates. You feel yourself clench hard around Copia’s fingers, and he lets out a tiny moan.

He licks you through the aftershocks even after you relax back into the bed. After he removes his fingers, he gives them a long, hard suck. His eyes meet your hooded ones.

“So sweet,  _ mia cara _ .”

You just reach your hand down, and he grabs it, stroking the web of your thumb. Then he gets up, his knees cracking.

“Rest for a bit, pet. I’ll run us bath.”

You roll over and rest your head in your arms, dozing lightly until you feel him lean over to whisper in your ear.

“Come now,  _ amore _ . I used those Epsom salts you like.”


End file.
